La Suerte de un Perdedor
by Bella Pattz
Summary: Que ocurriria si Emmet en realida fuera un flacucho debil?


"La suerte de un perdedor"

Hoy es el día, hoy me voy a armar de valor y le voy a decir a Rosalie Halen, la chica mas linda del colegio que estoy enamorado de ella.

Pero no se, tengo miedo, ella esta con ese perro enorme, Jacob Black, no creo que ese ángel se fije en un encuencle como yo, el es alto, musculoso, con abdominales bien marcados, y a mi me levanta una hormiga de lo flacucho que soy.

Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, y soy el chico mas débil y flaco de toda la escuela, hasta mi hermana Bella, que es mas débil que un gatito, me gana en las vencidas, soy demasiado débil y no solo eso, también soy un cobarde, porque no me animo a decirle a la chica que amo, lo que siento, por miedo a que me rechace por mi forma de ser, o por miedo que el novio me rompa la cara.

- que feliz estas hermanito, ¿que pasa? – me preguntó mi hermana Bella

- es que hoy es el día hermanita – dije muy emocionado – hoy es el día en el que le confesare a Rose que estoy enamorado de ella

- mmm...…hermanito, tené cuidado, si Jake se entera, te mata, acordate que el esta en el equipo de lucha del colegio

Llegamos al colegio y la ví, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, con esa cabellera rubia tan despampanante, al verla me quede como un tonto contemplandola, tenia puesto un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo que la hacia ver endemoniadamente sexy. Me le acerque a ella para saludarla, cuando estaba al lado de ella, llego Jacob y me dijo

- ¿que haces escarbadientes? Aléjate de mi novia

Y me tiró al piso de cuando me empujó para que me alejara

En la clase de Educación Física, mientras nos cambiábamos, hablaba con Jasper Halen, mellizo de Rosalie y mi mejor amigo

- Jasper, hoy es el día, hoy le voy a confesar a tu hermana que estoy enamorado de ella – le decía al que esperaba sea mi futuro cuñado

- Que bien Emm, que valiente, conta conmigo para lo que necesites – me alentaba Jasper, a veces creo que me tenia más confianza el, que mi propia hermana

- Lo único que espero es que no le digas a NADIE, si Jacob se entera me mata – le decía yo, algo preocupado

- No te preocupes hermano, soy una tumba – juraba Jasper mientras hacia como que cerraba su boca y tiraba la llave por sobre su hombro.

Al finalizar la clase de gimnasia, me dirigía hacia la cafetería, que era la peor tortura del mundo, ya que tenia que ver a Rosalie besuqueándose con ese perro que tanto detestaba. Iba tranquilo yo sin molestar a nadie cuando siento que una mano me agarra del cuello de la camisa y me arrastra a una de las aulas

- ¿Qué vos pensas decirle que a mi novia? – me dijo casi escupiéndome las palabras

No sabia que hacer, ¿Jasper me había delatado? Nooo, eso es imposible, él es mi mejor amigo, seria incapaz de hacer algo así

- SI, estoy enamorado de Rosalie Hale y voy a luchar por ella – no se de donde me salió tanta valentía, el me podría romper como a una simple astilla

- ¿Así que vas a pelear por ella? De acuerdo, vení – me dijo mientras me empujaba hasta el estacionamiento – vamos a pelear por Rosalie

No termino de decir la frase cuando su enorme pata, digo mano, estampo contra mi cara, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba acostado en la enfermería todo magullado por culpa de ese perro que lamentablemente, para mi, sabe pelear

- te dije que tuvieras cuidado Emmett, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota de ponerte a pelear con Jacob? – me reprochaba Bella

- yo no queria ponerme a pelear, no se como le dije que lucharía por Rose y se enojó y me hizo esto – dije algo apenado

- bueno hermanito, no te preocupes, como estuviste inconsciente bastante tiempo, te salvaste de las clases, ya nos podemos ir a casa – me dijo mi hermana

Genial, perdí mi oportunidad de hablar con Rose, aunque pensándolo bien, me iba a ver todo golpeado e iba a saber que nunca la iba a poder proteger, si no me podía proteger ni a mi.

Estaba triste y deprimido, caminando por las calles de Forks, había acompañado a Bella a la tienda de los papás de Newton, cuando lo ví, MI SALVACION, o eso creí en ese momento…un gimnasio, era justo lo que necesitaba, un lugar donde poder entrenar, para poder enfrentarme a Jacob sin problemas, donde pueda aprender a protegerme y por sobre todo protegerla a ella. Sin dudar un solo minuto, entre entre a inscribirme... Esperando comenzar mi entrenamiento hoy mismo, ¿PARA QUE?

Ni bien estaba listo, Taylor Lautner, el personal trainer, me dijo

- hace media hora de bicicleta, para calentar

Iba bárbaro hasta que empiezo a sentir la bicicleta cada vez mas pesada, cuando bajo la cabeza para ver que pasaba, me doy cuenta que tenia el pantalón enganchado en la cadena. Tratando de desengancharme me lastime las manos, me las llene de aceite y encima no pude salvar mis pantalones, que se rompieron casi hasta la rodilla

Como solo había hecho 15 minutos de bicicleta, Taylor me mando a la cinta para que siga calentando, para luego ponerme a hacer cosas mas complicadas. Pero con Emmett Cullen, hasta correr era complicado, iba corriendo sin molestar a nadie, hasta q de pronto no se que botón apreté, y la cinta empezó a avanzar cada vez más rápido, no podía ni correr a esa velocidad, termine siendo despedido por la misma. DEFINITIVAMENTE ESA CINTA ME ODIA ¬¬

Ese día ni siquiera pude terminar mi clase de tan lastimado que termine por culpa de esa cinta endemoniada, y lo decidí

- ¡SOY UN FLACUCHO DEBIL, SIEMPRE LO FUI Y SIEMPRE LO SERE Y SI ROSE ME QUIERE ASI, BIEN, Y SINO PROBLEMA DE ELLA! – grite al cielo frustrado por mi condición.

Pero como soy el chico mas desafortunado del mundo, mientras gritaba esto, ella pasaba junto con Alice y mi hermana, se gira a verme y me dice

- Hasta que te animas a decirlo – y me beso

Puedo ser un flacucho debil, pero soy el flacucho debil más feliz del mundo


End file.
